


I am the Darkness that swallows the Sun

by laintjie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laintjie/pseuds/laintjie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina admires Ruby from afar, until events force them together. Ruby remains unaware of Regina's true feelings until Regina is lost to her - in the arms of Robin. Can she win back the heart of her Queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Darkness that swallows the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> As requested. This is only the first instalment of the first chapter and far from finished, but let me know if this works or not.
> 
> \- Elaine

The bell announces the arrival of the latest customer with its distinctive dingle. Sharp heels click their way to the front counter like warning shots and Mary Margaret ducks for cover. Curiosity still gets the best of her and she peeks past the edge of the large menu at the dark figure of the Mayor. She cowers when predatory eyes sweep over tables and patrons until they find their prey.

 

Ruby leans against the table, smiling down at Billy, oblivious to the fire in those eyes following every movement as Ruby leans even closer and places a flirtatious hand on Billy's bicep. Obsidian eyes narrow slightly, glinting dangerously. Snow points her chin in the Mayor's direction when Ruby turns and catches Snow's eye.

 

"What can I get for you, Madam Mayor?"

 

The menu almost drops from Snow's hands in surprise when, rather than lash out with some snide remark, Regina calms when Ruby finally notices her.

 

"A coffee please, Miss Lucas."

 

Regina's voice is smooth and rich and Snow finds herself snapping her jaw shut as she tries to process the expression on the Mayor's face. A smile. Genuine. Warm even. Regina's eyes follow Ruby as she slides behind the counter. Snow frowns as she tries to recall the Mayor's previous interactions with the waitress. She can't seem to recall if this is out of the ordinary. Strange, she can't...her mouth pulls into a shocked 'O' and her eyes grow equally round when Snow realises she has been staring and that those dark eyes are now narrowed at her.

 

Snow ducks behind her Menu and prays to any and all deities within earshot to save her from the wrath of those piercing black eyes. The Mayor's upper lip curls into a sneer and her body leans forward, as if preparing to pounce, when long graceful fingers gently brush against hers. Regina's body goes rigid and her eyes grow wide. Large green eyes sparkle back at her and Ruby smiles brightly.

 

"Your coffee, Madam Mayor."

 

The fingers of Ruby's left hand flutter away from Regina's hand as her right offers the cup to the Mayor. Regina blinks. She looks down at the cup of coffee. Her gaze flows over Ruby's fingers curled around the takeaway cup. The slightest hint of a frown teases her brow as she reaches out to take the offered cup. Dark eyes latch onto Ruby. Ruby tilts her head to the side, grins and makes her way to a customer in the booth behind Snow to take his order.

 

A backfiring engine draws the Mayor's attention and she watches the yellow bug crawl to a stop into a parking bay just outside the Diner with a masked expression. The Mayor glances over her shoulder (at Ruby? Snow wonders) before leaning against the door. Her head bows slightly, allowing her dark hair to cloak her face from view as she exits the diner. The bell dings its farewell and the short, clipped click of her heels against the sidewalk fade into the distance.


End file.
